


Will You Still Love Me [Tomorrow]?

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Microfic, Post-Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wonders if Jongin will love him when he's old and decrepit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me [Tomorrow]?

_will you still love me_  
_when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_will you still love me_  
_when I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 

Sometimes Sehun wonders about things he shouldn’t be wondering about. Where do tears go after they’ve been wiped away? Mass cannot be created or destroyed. Why are tyres dyed black? Rubber is originally white.

_Does Jongin still love me?_

“Jongin.”

“Mm?”

“Do you love me?”

“Mm-hm.”

Sehun kicks his hip.

“Hey! Yes! Of course I love you.” He rubs the soreness away. “Why do you ask?”

Sehun shrugs. Truthfully, he’s noticed the expressions Jongin wears when he looks at other people, younger people. People with youthful beauty that Sehun knows he had when they were kids. Maybe he’s grown out of it now, after college.

“Sehun, if you’re just being insecure again-”

“I’m not being _insecure_ ; I’m just. . . just wondering, is all.”

“Wondering if I still love you now that, what, we’re older? Wondering why I didn’t do better?”

Sehun scoffs. “Please. I’m the best you could possibly get.”

“Exactly.”

Bravado deflating again, Sehun nudges his toes under Jongin’s thigh. “You’ll be giving me grey hairs and wrinkles soon, I can feel it.”

Jongin shuffles on to his side, pushing Sehun’s knees apart to lie on his torso. “You could be balding with liverspots,” Jongin stressed, holding Sehun’s gaze, “and I would still love you.”

Sehun’s face screwed up in disgust at the idea of ageing so ungracefully but quickly relaxed into surprise when Jongin kissed his nose.

“You shouldn’t worry. I may look at other people, but that’s just me _looking_. I’m off the market,” he brings his arm up from behind Sehun to stroke his cheek, “because I have you.”

“You don’t have to be so cheesy about it,” Sehun mumbles, ears pink with pleasure.

“If it makes you believe me any more, I’ll be as cheesy and greasy as the pizza you like so much.”

Sehun tries to bite off his smile, but he gives up and cups Jongin’s face, meeting him partway for a chaste kiss that quickly sparks a flame in his gut.

 

_dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
_please let me bring my man_  
_when he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
_father tell me if you can_  
_oh that grace, oh that body_  
_oh that face makes me wanna party_  
_he's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from The Shirelles' _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_ , sort-of referenced in the lyrics below from Lana Del Rey's _Young and Beautiful_. One song is questioning the possibility of a relationship after sex while the other is about a lasting relationship from a woman's point of view.
> 
> Written for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/7755.html?thread=3499595#t3499595) on the [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/).


End file.
